She Sells Sea Shells by the Sea Shore
by courtcoolio
Summary: Kendra is feeling down after all that's happened but Raxtus wants to try to change that. **FRIENDSHIP ONE SHOT**


**-I do not own the characters-**

It was 4 in the morning and once again all she could do was stare at the bubbles and cracks on her ceiling. Her hopes for sleep had came and went many hours ago but to no avail. It had only been three years but it felt like three millennia since she thought her whole world was falling apart and everyone she loved was damned.

"Just more cheery thoughts tonight, right brain?" She sighed to herself.

"Huh Kendra?" The sleeping blanketed lump next to her mumbled.

"Nothing Brack just go back to sleep, I think I will go get some fresh air."

Kendra rolled out of the bed and stood in the center of the room for a minute to reorient herself. Grabbing her coat and sliding on some flip flops she quietly slipped out of the room into the dimly lit hallway. She quickly and silently slipped into the lighted bathroom, grabbed a hair tie off the counter and switched the light off with a click. Tip toeing down the now almost black path she made her way to the back porch.

She gathered and tied her long brown hair into a messy top knot on top of her head as she looked out at the freshly watered yard. The only light coming from the half moon above and her aura were just enough for her to make out the familiar dirt path.

Before she had even made it halfway across the dewy lawn the rush of wings sounded behind causing Kendra to twist around in a defensive manner.

"Woah I was only dropping by to say hi!" A boyish voice said as a small silver iridescent dragon suddenly came into focus.

Dropping her guard she walked up the dragon with a small smile on her lips.

"I/m sorry Raxtus, you just spooked me that's all." reaching out to stroke his side she continued "You never come around to just say hello anymore, what really brings you here?"

"Well a certain someone called out to me tonight while I was visiting Shiara and I decided I would drop by." Raxtus said looking a little guilty

"Bracken told you I went out didn't he?" Kendra guessed.

"Okay yes he did but he was worried. He said you never seem to sleep any more and just roam around at night. I thought I might come cheer you up."

"And how were you planning to do that?"

"I was thinking a field trip like old times." The dragon said dropping his wing down so Kendra could climb on his back. As soon as Kendra was secured Raxtus took off with a flap of his wings. Gliding through the air they climbed higher and higher. Kendra missed flying with the fairy dragon. He never scared her anymore and she always felt more safe and secure than even flying on a plane. The rush of the early morning wind in her face, they quickly caught up with the thin clouds that left the morning dew. The damp moisture from the clouds with the view of tree covered mountains and valleys made her feel cleaner than she had in weeks.

She was nineteen and free, set free from the nightmares and memories she had been reliving lately.

They passed above a bright city she did not recognize from the sky. The tall skyscrapers not even coming close to her height. The network of roads and highways lead off to suburbia's she would never meet. After what seemed like no time at all they were closing in on the Atlantic. Raxtus was slowing down and starting to lower his altitude. He swiftly landed around what seemed to be a closed off pier with a thump on the decorative cobblestones.

"Where are we?" Kendra inquired gazing around at the closed souvenir shops.

"Somewhere nice!" Raxtus said with delight as he picked Kendra and quickly flew her over the sand dunes, dropping her on the beach.

Kendra stood up brushing the coarse sand off her legs. Staring out at the low tide she took off her shoes and started walking towards the waves stopping ten feet short of the water.

"At least this time we're not trying to save an eternal." Raxtus said behind her.

"Yeah that wasn't a great day at the beach. So why did you bring me here anyway?" Kendra said turning towards her companion.

"I thought you needed a change of scenery, that always makes me feel better. Any time I start to feel down I just fly somewhere new and beautiful to help me think or to stop me from thinking. Works really well anytime I feel like a failure too!" The dragon said.

Kendra smiled at Raxtus and sat down, burying her toes in the cool sand. The horizon was starting to grow lilac as the clouds far edges had a pink glow. She understood what Raxtus meant when he said new and beautiful can make you feel better. Focusing on the waves and sun drawing near she was finally able to shut off her dark thoughts that had plagued her for the past months to be replaced with feelings of warmth.

After the sun had finally peaked over the farthest waves Kendra looked over at the dragon sitting next her. "Raxtus?"

He lifted his head up "Yes?"

"Thank you for this,"

"Any time! I hope you are better."

"Yeah I think I am a little, what would I do without you?" she said with a laugh.

"The old and timeless question, what's a fairy girl without her fairy dragon?"

 **Have not written a fic in AGES but I hope someone enjoys this really short piece. t was originally like 6k words but I decided it was better being super short. R &R if ya like:)**


End file.
